


gay 2: the gayening

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, i gave up trying to think of a title can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu agrees to go on a date with Yosuke, and Yosuke is determined to make it worth his while. Unfortunately, as per Yosuke's usual luck, things don't go exactly as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gay 2: the gayening

“Hey, Yu! Wait up!”

Yu stopped and turned around as Yosuke ran up to him. He’d clearly been in a hurry to get somewhere, and yet here he was, waiting for Yosuke to gather his thoughts like he had all the time in the world. This was the sort of thing Yosuke had tried to remind himself of throughout the day, to steel his courage for what he was about to do and convince himself it’d be alright. Now, faced with Yu’s curious gaze, he was a lot less sure.

“S-so, uh, I was wondering if you might want to, uh…” Stop. Gather thoughts. Try again. “Do you wanna go to Okina after school on Saturday? Get something to eat?”

Yu paused for a moment. “Sure,” he responded. Yosuke let out an internal sigh of relief. The guy was so overscheduled, he was surprised it was that easy to find a free spot in his life.

“Actually,” Yosuke hurried on before he could lose his nerve, “could this be, uh.....a date?” The last two words were barely louder than a whisper.

Yu’s eyebrows shot upward. “Oh,” he said, and Yosuke was surprised to hear his voice falter slightly. Could it be that Yu Narukami was actually caught off-guard for once?

The longer the silence stretched on, the more convinced Yosuke became that this was, in fact, a terrible idea. “I - it doesn’t - forget I said anything, let’s just - “

“No, I’d like that,” Yu cut off Yosuke’s rambling.

“Oh,” said Yosuke, and there was that awkward silence again. “So, uh, I guess I’ll see you at seven?”

Yu smiled, and Yosuke felt his heart flutter. “Sounds good,” he said. “Let’s meet at the train station then.” Yu made a vague gesture toward the soccer field. “Sorry, but I, uh, kinda have to go to practice now.”

“Oh. Oh yeah, of course! Yeah, you go ahead.” Yosuke shifted his weight awkwardly, and Yu gave him one last smile before taking off at a run.

Yosuke slid down onto a nearby bench, relief and giddiness and leftover nervousness all swirling around in his head. The most he’d dared to hope for was that Yu would let him down easy and things would return to how they were. But this… he was going on a date. An actual date with Yu.

Holy crap.

Holy crap, he could not afford to mess this up.

He’d be going home and making all the necessary arrangements right away. Screw homework, he was going to make Saturday the best day of Yu’s life if it killed him.

 

When Saturday afternoon finally arrived, Yosuke was sitting on a bench in the Okina train station. He intently scanned the crowds that spilled off of each train, even the ones he knew didn’t come from Inaba. His leg bounced to the same rhythm as the fist knocking against his thigh, making it obvious how nervous he was. He’d left his house an hour early just in case, but that had just ended up turning into an extra hour of sitting around wondering how he’d mess this up, or if he’d already messed up just by asking Yu out.

Finally, Yosuke spotted Yu striding toward him. If he felt any bit as nervous as Yosuke did, he didn’t show it. Yosuke was relieved to see that Yu had taken his advice and dressed somewhat formally; at least he didn’t have to feel overdressed on top of how much he was already freaking out.

“Hey,” he greeted Yu as he stood up, a bit stiff from sitting down for so long.

“Hey,” Yu replied, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking Yosuke out. “You look really good.”

Goddammit, there were the butterflies again. Was he destined to live out the rest of his life turning to mush whenever his partner complimented him? “Thanks,” Yosuke managed to get out. “You do too. A lot. Um. Sorry for asking you to dress like this. The, uh, the restaurant we’re going to has a pretty strict dress code.”

A flicker of surprise crossed Yu’s face. “Must be a pretty fancy place,” he said. “You… you don’t have to spend that much money on me. I’m fine with just spending time with you.”

Crap. He knew it. Messed up before he even began. “I - I can cancel our reservations if you want! Yeah, you know, it’s cool if fancy places aren’t really your thing, I probably should have asked before - “

“Slow down there, Yosuke,” Yu said, “I never said I didn’t want to go, just… I wasn’t expecting all this. I’d be happy to go if you want to.”

Oh thank god, Yosuke thought. Although he couldn’t claim he was excited at the thought of blowing all his savings in one night, it would be worth it to impress Yu.

Yosuke glanced at his watch. He still had a good ten minutes to spare, although time tended to fly when talking to Yu. “We’d best get going,” he said. He turned to leave the station, and as usual, Yu quickly fell into step beside him.  
What was unusual was when Yosuke suddenly felt a warm hand on his.

Yosuke stiffened, and the warmth went away. “Sorry,” Yu said quietly. “Too much?”

No, Yosuke wanted to say. No, this was exactly what Yosuke had been thinking about for months, zoning out in the middle of class to stare at the hand holding Yu’s pencil, wondering what it would be like to feel those long fingers threading through his own, running his thumb over those calluses - and if Yu caught him staring, he’d quickly look away, but not before glancing at his lips and wondering what it would be like to -

“Someone from Inaba might see,” was what made it to his mouth instead.

Short pause. “Okay,” Yu said. 

As they continued walking, Yosuke cast about in his mind for something to fill the silence. “So, uh, did you catch the latest episode of Loveline?” When Yu raised an eyebrow at him, he backpedaled, “N-not that I watch it or anything! Well, I do, but it’s not - it’s just, Nanako talks about it a lot, so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, plus it’s awkward just sitting there trying to make small talk with her so I thought it’d be good to have something talk to her about - “

“Slow down,” Yu said as Yosuke’s voice started to crack from lack of air. “Yes, I saw it. Actually, I get up early on Sundays just to watch it with her. Maybe you should come over to watch it with us sometime. Although, we might not get to talk much. She’ll be expecting you to shout ‘We’re on the case!’ with her, but god forbid you talk during the rest of the episode.”

The two boys’ conversation continued, Yu casually joking with Yosuke like nothing awkward had just happened. Gradually, Yosuke felt himself relax, and before long he’d pushed the incident out of his mind. While he always found Yu fun to be around and interesting to talk to, today all of that was magnified by the fact that this was a date, they were finally on a date and it was going great. 

Yosuke felt he could safely say this was the best day he’d had in a long while.

 

That feeling lasted until they got to the restaurant.

“Are you absolutely sure? Like, there’s nowhere else you could check?” He would not get mad. He would not be that customer. He hated dealing with that customer.

“I’m afraid not, sir,” replied the host. The silver-haired man was staring at them with clear distaste - whether it was because they were two boys, because they were two teenagers, or because their nicest outfits somehow weren’t up to this place’s standards, Yosuke didn’t know and didn’t really care.

“All of our reservations are entered into the computer as they are made,” the host said, never dropping the disapproving look from his face. “I am sorry if you had… important plans for this evening, but we’re completely full tonight, so if there’s no proof of your reservation, I simply can’t help you.”

Of course he couldn’t. Yosuke shouldn’t have expected anything different. His number one talent was being a disappointment, after all, so he didn’t know why he went into this expecting to do anything except let his partner down. 

Yosuke didn’t notice Yu move closer to him, and jumped a little when he heard a quiet voice in his ear. “Let’s just go,” Yu murmured. “If we hurry we might find a decent place with a few spots still open.” Yosuke just nodded, feeling too ashamed to meet Yu’s gaze.

And because Yosuke wasn’t feeling shitty enough already, of course it had to be raining outside. Fan-fucking-tastic.

He’d known it would rain, of course - even if knowing the forecast wasn’t a literal matter of life and death at times, he at least knew to check the forecast for a first date - but he hadn’t expected the rain to arrive so early in the evening. He’d thought that when it started raining, he’d be seated at their indoor table, the chatter of other patrons drowning out the drumming of the raindrops on the roof, savoring every bite of his food while Yu laughed at a joke he’d made, and Yu would have moved his chair to be next to Yosuke’s so they could hold hands under the table, and worries about news reaching Inaba would be oddly absent from Yosuke’s thoughts as Yu leaned over to press his lips to Yosuke’s…

Yeah, that didn’t sound like Yosuke’s luck at all.

“Come on,” Yu said, “I know a place that isn’t too far from here.” And with that, they both took off at a run, squinting against the rain hitting their faces.

After a minute or so of running, Yu led Yosuke into a small, brightly lit shop. Yosuke didn’t stop to read the shop’s name - he didn’t care about that, all he cared about was that it was dry in there.

After Yosuke had caught his breath, he took a look around. It appeared to be some sort of coffee shop. Most of the tables were empty, but the few people there were staring at them. Yosuke could only imagine how they must look - dripping wet, out of breath from running, and dressed way too fancy for this place.

“I’ll handle our orders,” Yu said to Yosuke under his breath. “It takes practice to persuade the barista not to put anything lethal in our drinks.” Yosuke seriously hoped he was kidding.

While Yu walked over to the counter, Yosuke slumped dejectedly into the nearest seat he could find. Yu was just being polite at this point, cleaning up his mess as usual. Hopefully they could just forget this ever happened; a second date was out of the question at this point.

“Thanks,” Yosuke mumbled as Yu set down a drink in front of him. “And, uh… sorry.”

Yu looked genuinely confused. “What for?”

“For… I don’t know, all of this!” Yosuke made a wide, sweeping gesture. “I dragged you all the way out here, only to completely ruin your night, and whatever expectations you still had for me are probably gone now, and - “

“Yosuke,” Yu cut him off. Yosuke looked into his friend’s eyes and was surprised by the genuine warmth in them. “It’s okay. None of that was your fault.” Yosuke opened his mouth to protest, but Yu kept talking. “Honestly, I’m still amazed that you were willing to do all that just for me. I mean, how much does a meal at that restaurant cost, anyway?”

“Well…” A lot. “Okay, I might have gone a little overboard. I just… really wanted to impress you, partner.”

Yu smiled a bit. “You already have.” 

As Yosuke felt his face grow hot, Yu asked, “Maybe I could return the favor sometime?”

“Y...you sure?” Yosuke asked, still not daring to believe it.

Yu nodded. “Positive.”

Once he’d been convinced that no, Yu wasn’t being sarcastic, Yosuke easily fell back into aimless conversation with his friend (was it too early to start calling him his boyfriend?). By the time they left the shop, the rain had stopped and their clothes were mostly dry.

They were the only two in their train car, so Yosuke didn’t care that he ended up falling asleep on Yu’s shoulder during the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas gift for my amazing friend gent! i was still shaking off the writing rust a bit with this fic... hope it doesn't show haha
> 
> (where is gay 1? we just don't know)


End file.
